Talk:Medical equipment
PNA I would like to put a vote the following issue. I believe that Category:Medical equipment should be merged with Medical equipment. Here is the list of what is missing from Medical equipment. The ones with "arrows" are what is not already listed on Medical equipment. Thank you. -- 16:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Medical equipment <= * Aldebaran mud leech <= * Anti-grav lift * Artificial heart * Artificial lung * Autosuture * Base pair sequencer <= * Bio-probe * Bio-temporal chamber <= * Biobed <= * Biocomputer * Biofunction monitor * Biological sample container <= * Biological sample kit * Bioregenerative field * Biosynthetic limb * Bio-temporal chamber * Blood-gas infuser * Bone regenerator <= * Bone-knitting laser <= * Brain circuitry pattern * Breathing apparatus * Breathing mask <= * Breathing tube * Cane <= * Cardiac implant * Cardiostimulator * Cast * Cellular microsuture * Cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber * Cortical implant <= * Cortical inhibitor <= * Cortical monitor <= * Cortical probe <= * Cortical stimulator * Coyote Stone <= * Cranial implant * Cryostasis * Cryostasis chamber * Cytoplasmic separator <= * Cytoplasmic stimulator * DNA code analyzer <= * Decompression chamber * Delta-wave inducer * Dermal regenerator * Dermal stimulator * Dermaplastic graft <= * Detronal scanner * Drechtal beam * Electron resonance scanner * Electrophoretic diffuser <= * Emergency medical hologram replacement program <= * Emergency medical holographic program * Emergency surgical kit * Enzyme recorder <= * Examination table <= * Exoscalpel <= * Genetic resequencer <= * Genetronic replicator * Genotron * Glasses <= * Gurney * Holographic chamber * Hyper encephalogram * Hypospray * Hyposyringe <= * Imaging chamber <= * Incubator <= * Introspinal inhibitor * Isomiotic hypospray <= * Isomolecular scanner <= * Isotropic restraint * K3 indicator * Laser scalpel * Leech <= * Long-term medical holographic program * Medical consultant program beta one <= * Medical scanner * Medical tricorder * Medicine wheel <= * Med kit * Micro-inducer <= * Microfilter implant <= * Micro virus * Microscope <= * Microscope laser <= * Molecular scanner * Motor assist band * Myelin regenerator * Nanite * Nanoprobe * Neck brace * Needle <= * Neural caliper <= * Neural implant * Neural input <= * Neural interface * Neural modulator <= * Neural monitor * Neural neutralizer * Neural pad <= * Neural processor <= * Neural resonator * Neural shock kit * Neural stimulator * Neural transducer * Neuralyte probe * Neurocortical monitor <= * Neurogenic stimulator <= * Neurolink * Neurolytic emitter * Neurolytic restraint * Ocular implant * Optic nerve laser welding <= * Osteo-regenerator * Osteogenic stimulator * Parthenogenetic implant * Petri dish <= * Phoretic analyzer * Physiostimulator * Plasma infusion unit * Portable electronic microscope * Protein decompiler <= * Protodynoplaser * Protoplaser, anabolic - large version * Protoplaser, anabolic - small version * Psycho-tricorder * Pulmonary scanner * Pulmonary support unit * Quantum imaging scanner <= * Quarantine field <= * Reader tube * Reflex hammer * Rehabilitation chair <= * Retinal imager <= * Romulan mind probe <= * Scalpel * Sensor cluster * Sensor web * Somnetic inducer <= * Sonic separator * Splint * Spray applicator * Stasis chamber <= * Stasis unit * Sterile field * Stethoscope <= * Stryker Ortho Lab * Styrolite <= * Sub-dermal scalpel * Subdermal bioprobe * Subdermal injector <= * Submicron suture <= * Surgical scalpel * Surgical support frame * Suture <= * Synaptic inductor * Synaptic stimulator <= * Syringe <= * T-cell stimulator * Thrombic modulator * Tissue mitigator * Tri-laser connector * unnamed medical tools <= * VISOR * Vascular adhesive * Vascular pad <= * Vascular regenerator * Vaso-stimulator * Vasoconstrictor <= * Wheelchair :I'm not convinced that a page should replace a category, in fact, I'm quite convinced the other way around. As such, I might actually suggest that the problem with this page is that it does not describe what "medical equipment" is, it merely lists a bunch of stuff that might be equipment. -- sulfur (talk) 16:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Sulfur -- Capricorn (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Elbow length surgical gloves While not identified by name, they were visible in a season one episode where McCoy was operating on someone. I thought it was ( ) but I couldn't find it there. --LauraCC (talk) 19:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :There may be grounds for a surgical gloves article if one doesn't already exist. I can think of one example off the top of my head - Picards operation as seen in - but I'm sure there are more. "Elbow-length surgical gloves" shouldn't get their own article though. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Could someone confirm for me what episode it was in? --LauraCC (talk) 19:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I found it, in . Regular blue gloves and elbow length transparent arm sleeves. See the picture here. --LauraCC (talk) 18:24, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I still think those could be mentioned on a simple surgical gloves article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:37, May 11, 2015 (UTC) And done. How do I search images to see if that picture is already uploaded on MA? --LauraCC (talk) 14:31, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Look for a similar image to the one you want to upload, then go to that image's category (if it applies) and have a look. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC)